Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various trim components which provide aesthetically pleasing and functional features onboard the vehicle. For example, trim panels are assembled onto vehicle doors and configured to provide storage receptacles for storing items onboard the vehicle. Some storage receptacles are commonly referred to as map pockets that are configured to contain items stowed on the door such that the stowed items are easily accessible to passengers of the vehicle.
Some automotive vehicles also employ drink or beverage holders provided in the storage receptacles to retain beverage containers such that the containers do not tip over during vehicle acceleration or deceleration. However, conventional beverage holders are typically fabricated as separate pieces which require multiple parts and tooling to make and assemble the beverage holder and storage compartment and handle the parts during assembly. It is therefore desirable to provide for an enhanced storage receptacle with a beverage holder that employs reduced part, tooling and assembling costs.